Slide into you
by Sarus-crane
Summary: Zoro never want to learn ice skate, never, until one day when Luffy draged him to a place where a man with a perfect legs and balance being a staff there. And so he changed his mind. Zo/San. Bad at summary again :D  Rate M for future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Warning : English is not my first language, you've been warn****. XD**

**Disclaiming : One Piece is not mine. (But damn****, I really want them to.)**

"Come on Zoro! You've gotta tried this, it's really cool!"

He still can't believe he let his stupid energetic friend do this to him.

Right now, Zoro's standing on the floor which is made from the ice,_ yes_ , he's on the ice. A green hair man looked at his friend who laughed crazily while he made his way to crash with his brother and both of them fall to the floor. With Ussop standing legs shaking and tried to act as if he was a captain of something from somewhere.

"This is really fun! Why don't you join them Zoro-kun?"

A red hair girl smiled evilly, of cause she knew that her impassive face friend has never play ice skate before. And she loved to think how much she can make him pay for her to teach…_sweet._ But it seems Zoro knew what she thought and so he's trying to refuse even until now.

_Money eater__ witch._

He made bored face and turn to the other way. There are many people here, every of them were now running, or walking, or crashing, on the ice skate floor. Some of them are couples and some looks like a group of friends or family plays together.

He went to sit at the chair beside the fence and thinking about how he could escape from here, it was then that something caught his eyes.

A very slim and long legs in a tight blue jeans and expensive looks black ice skate shoes.

Zoro watched the man in blond hair slide smoothly in the center of the floor. His body looks firm under that black shirt with…pink tie? He frowned at that. Anyway, the man is now playing with excellent balance that even Zoro has to admit it's really good, almost perfect, no, perfect. He didn't like the thought of any man who better than him but…the blond surely is better than him on this ice skate floor.

His balance is very different from Luffy who seems to roll instead of walk on the ice floor. At his side is a boy around twelve or so, trying to walk forward slowly.

Luffy was about to drag his friend in when he looks at him and start following Zoro's eyes, and he then notice of what his friend is looking…_staring_ at.

Sanji said with his cool voice, slowly.

"Move your right, then left…try to push yourself forward or else you're gonna fall on your back…"

"I…I can't"

"Yes, you can. Come. Let me help."

He took small hand into his and then began to drag the boy together with him slowly…with the blond help, the boy seems to slide easier. A wild smile spread on his face, Sanji saw it and he smile too.

"I told you it's not that difficult."

"But Sanji, it's because you hold my hand. No doubt I will fall again without your help…maybe I'm not good at it at all."

"You are good, trust me Chopper, at least you're better than that guy who confused how to play ice skate properly."

He pointed at the small black hair man who jumped at one of his friend and shouted something.

"Maybe you should go and help them? It's your duty after all."

"It's ok. I've already told Robin that I will teach you the whole period. You are my brother so she understands. Robin's good at keeping secret you know?"

Chopper smiled at his brother, though he and Sanji is not related by blood but the man always take good care of him, and he's really love him even if Chopper has a very weird blue color on his nose and always got teased by others.

He looked at the direction which Sanji referred to and noticed that the group is now watching him…_no_…watching _Sanji_.

"Umm…"

"What's wrong?"

"They are watching us…"

"Who?"

Sanji thought about a group of beautiful women who passed in front of him minutes ago, but when he turned he almost falls to his face.

_What's with that __GREEN hair color? _

Zoro want to run away. But damn his _good intention_ friends who are now holding him with all of they've got when the blond hair man started to staring in their direction.

"I told you, ALL of you, to stop staring at him!"

He's almost scream. His crazy friends took misunderstood that he has a CRUSH on the blond. Thanks to Luffy who made everything went wrong when he started to shout

'WOW, that is a really sexy blond you aimed there!'

He's not gay, and never he'll be, so he tried to explain that he just looked at the way the blond play skillfully and it's only the perfect balance of his that capture his interest, not the looks, but his friends didn't buy it.

Zoro just want to leave right now, and then the black hair woman with the same uniform as the blond, black shirt with purple tie, _better than pink_, came and asked them whether she can help anything.

_Perfect_.

"Who are you?" Luffy asked innocently. The new woman smiled at him.

"My name is Robin. I am a staff here in _Master Ice _floor."

"Ah, a trainer who can help Luffy to play normal." Ussop laughed.

"But rolling is cool! But it's too cole somehow." Luffy pouted.

"That's the reason why you should walk in stead of ROLLING on the ice." Nami said with a smile on her face. She rubbed his hair tenderly and turned to face Robin.

"I think you can help us."

"What can I do?" Robin still smile. Something told her that she will be fun with the group here, that's why she came and ask in the first place.

"Do you know him?" Nami pointed to where Sanji and Chopper, who now already turned to play ice skate once again and not looked in their direction anymore. Zoro snarled at Nami.

"Not a chance, witch."

"Hey, I'm just trying to help." She grinned.

"Yeah, it's your fault that you're too shy to start a things, so here we are, trying to help."

Ace supported her with the same evil grin on his face. He looked at the target in blond and almost regretted he's not the first one noticed that man. _He's hot. I bet he's okay with man too. It will be a waste of that good ass if he isn't._

"His name is Sanji, he's also a staff like me." Robin answered got everyone attention.

"Staff? So…he teaches?"

"Normally, yes. But today he gave his entire time schedule to his brother, so he's unavailable for now."

_Interesting._ The blond…Sanji was it? May be he can help Zoro improves his balance like that...the thought of having the blond shows him how to move with those legs and hip…is somehow pleasurable…

No, No, No, No.

He's not gay.

Maybe he didn't sleep enough last night. Yeah.

**TBC**

**Sarus: After I got a review about ****my confusing in using present tense/past tense, so I've decided to re-write this chapter once again. Hope it's better :D Thx for reviews! *Kiss Kiss***


	2. Chapter 2

**Ch 2**

Sanji wake up from his sweet dream where he and Robin played together at the beach, Robin's in bikini of cause…_damn clock…but guess I can't blame it huh…_

Blue heavy-eyed looked at the red alarm clock. _This late already?_

"Shit! Breakfast! "

He rushed out of his bed, took a simple white shirt and stayed with his black boxer then running through the door. He's almost bump into a small figure who stood in front of his room. The boy startled at first but noticed Sanji, he smiled shyly like a child who got caught at doing something wrong.

"I thought you're still sleeping…" He mumbled. Sanji frown. Then he smelled something in the air.

"Did you cook?" He asked.

Chopper nodded shyly. His cheek became all red.

"I made fried egg, and put bacon between cheeses and sandwich them with breads. Just normal things. "

"I'm sorry Fur ball. Last night I think I drank too much, shouldn't believed that shitty Donflaming…" He stopped in the middle when he saw Chopper frozen body. _Shit_.

"…Let me see what you made, I bet it must be good, eh?" He changed the topic, which is work. The boy seems to be relax and his face became red again.

"Nah…don't praise me, I don't like to hear it!"

Sanji took his brother's small hand and they walked together into a kitchen. Along the way he tried to check around the room if there is something wrong or not. But everything seems to be in place, no dirty trace of what _they_ did last night…

_Must be Chopper, shit, I really didn't mean to leave it like that._ He felt guilty for Chopper, the boy is too young for such a thing but guess they have no choice.

Sanji saw two plates on the table, a good looking sandwiches and a cup of tea. Chopper always know he likes tea more than coffee. He smiled at that.

"This looks yummy."

"I said no more praise." Chopper lower his head. Then he laughed when Sanji's hand rubbed his hair until it went messy.

"Ow, stop that!"

Sanji laughed. They began their breakfast peacefully. When Sanji decided to make more foods with hams and sausages Chopper then asked him.

"What do you think they're thinking?"

"What? Who?"

"Those guys, yesterday, remember?"

He was curious. He didn't like the way those people looked at Sanji. He definitely hates it. Actually he hates everyone who came near his only brother, but he never said it since he knows it will be useless. He can't do anything.

"Who knows? May be they just noticed my cutie brother and wished they could've one like you."

"No more praise!"

"Oops, sorry. But you can't refuse the truth." Sanji continued teasing.

"SANJI"

"Okay, ok." He stopped laughing heavily.

"Maybe they just want me to teach? For me it's like that poor boy never know how to play ice skate before, and the long nose man just standing and made no move at all. And the green hair man…"

_It remi__nds me of marimo though..._

"…And Marimo just sitting there and do nothing. Only that beautiful red hair girl and a weird guy wearing hat who seems to know how to play properly."

Chopper giggled at the nickname Sanji came up with. _Marimo. _

"So it's nothing?" Chopper wants to make sure. He NEED to make sure.

"Nothing. I swear."

With Sanji's confirmation Chopper relaxed again and started to order Sanji for more foods, which the blond surely willing to follow his brother's order.

Zoro blamed his friend, his bad luck, his bed, his air conditioner…_everything_. When he wake up in the morning and found his private part of his lower body standing aching and need attention, he let his body fell into bed again.

Maybe he needs to get laid soon.

But he didn't feel like he wants to right now. So the choice of using his own hand is still be there.

He moved into the bathroom, doing stuffs, and came out with the same appearance to when he got out of his bed. _Naked._

His tanned firm body moved in the way women always want to touch it. A strong line of muscles twisted when Zoro started his morning practice. His body concentrated with the weight in his hands while his thought drove to a certain blond.

_Fuck. I really need to get laid._

When his body started to protest he stopped. And went to the refrigerator, trying to find something available to eat. Seeing only three sake bottles inside, he frown. And remembered that last night Luffy and Ace came and they're having fun with his Wii.

_So all the foods must be in that couple stomachs. Great._

He signed. Fortunately there's still a bottle of milk hided in the deepest of the refrigerator, so he picked it up and drank it all with one move.

Zoro signed happily form the fresh taste he got. Then he heard someone knocking at the door.

"Who's that?" He asked coldly. If it's Nami he will pretend he's not home and let the woman scream with all she got. But Ace voice reached him and he confused a little.

"Zoro, open the door! I knew you're there and still doing your little sexy morning practice!"

_Maybe Ace has something to discuss with __me? Maybe it's about the next race…_

No choice then. Zoro didn't forget to put clothes on him before open the door. At least he didn't want his morning to be ruin more than it is.

Ace came in with a beam face at first, and disappointed after he saw the green hair man was no more naked.

"Why do you have to put it on? Common I won't do anything, I promised. Just put your clothes out and continue your…"

"Why did you come here?" Zoro cut the conversation. Ace stopped. He made a puppy face.

"Can't I come and visit my lovely friend?"

"Visit at a fucking seven in the morning? Go lies to somebody else."

"Chi…Okay. I came to tell you about the next race. It will be held on next Sunday at the old stadium."

Zoro went to his favorite green sofa and let his body fell in heavy move. He raised his eye browns.

"Who's the competitor?"

"His name is Rob Lucci. Heard he's a winner from the last tournament in Asia."

_Yes!_

Zoro grinned at that. He needed distraction, and this is a fucking perfect distraction he couldn't find better than this.

"And I have more details about this guy, but I knew you want something first…so…care to play?"

Zoro laughed and slapped Ace's shoulder. He said with a big smiled on his face.

"Wait for me in the old room, I will go pick my stuffs and we can begin our little fight. You know how to make people satisfy, damn it."

Ace grinned. And so he went and waited like Zoro said.

**TBC**

**And again…review & comment in needs. :D **

**Hope this chapter I made less error than the first one.**


End file.
